La promesse
by Bunchi
Summary: One shot - Kazehaya pensait tout savoir de Sawako et son fils Naoki, mais il ne s'était jamais autant trompé. Il va apprendre en un mois seulement, qu'il n'a pas pu tenir une des plus importante promesse de mariage. - Romance/Drame. O.S basé sur une histoire vraie, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.


**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages appartiennent à Karuho Shiina.**

* * *

><p>La promesse<p>

**« - Je veux divorcer. »**

Après dix-sept ans de mariage, Kazehaya en avait décidé ainsi. Sa femme, Sawako, était en face de lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa décision. Il savait ce qu'il risquait de perdre, mais il l'avait décidé et désirait plus que tout, aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Il s'était attendu d'ailleurs à une gifle, un hurlement de rage et des insultes.. Mais au plus grand étonnement de Kazehaya, sa femme n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Elle a posé ses baguettes sur la table, a redressé son regard vers son mari et lui a posé une question après avoir repoussé plus loin son bol de riz.

**« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir cela ? Donne moi une raison. »**

Sawako avait la voix qui tremblait et Kazehaya ne put que détourner son visage de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il déposa à son tour ses baguettes sur la table, se recula et se redressa sur ses jambes.

**« - Nous parlerons demain, j'ai déjà préparé les papiers. »**

Il s'en rendait compte, il fuyait la question. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler la raison de cette soudaine décision. Il le savait, il savait que si elle apprenait le pourquoi de cette décision, elle en serait blessée. Quitte à définitivement se séparer de cette femme, il préférait le faire _presque_ sans douleur.

Il laissa donc derrière lui Sawako, seule dans le salon. Il était certain ce soir-là, qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et qu'elle prenait cette séparation comme une bénédiction elle aussi. Mais Kazehaya ne s'était jamais autant trompé.

Ce soir-là, Sawako avait pleuré jusqu'au matin. Ses doigts serraient avec amertume le tissu de sa robe. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle s'était appliquée à être une bonne femme au foyer, avait donné un garçon merveilleux à leur couple. N'était-il pas la preuve de leur amour ? Un garçon de quinze ans.. Qu'est-ce que son fils allait devenir ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit prit dans cette histoire. Ravalant ses larmes, la courageuse femme se leva et fit son travail. Elle astiqua la vaisselle, mit de l'ordre dans la salle à manger avant de s'installer à la table.. Une feuille était posée devant et elle avait un crayon à la main. Que faisait-elle ?

Le lendemain, Kazehaya fut surpris de ne pas trouver Sawako à ses côtés. Il pensait qu'elle avait dû dormir dans la chambre de leur fils.. Ce dernier n'était pas là du week-end, elle en avait sûrement profité. Mais il aurait tout de même voulut la voir se glisser dans leur lit pour le supplier de ne pas la laisser. Il soupira, quelle mentalité absurde avait-il là.

Après s'être préparé pour le travail, Kazehaya s'était rendu au salon et il fut surprit de trouver sa femme à la table à manger. Ses doigts s'activaient lentement sur la feuille blanche qu'il y avait devant elle.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à la femme et il partit. En voyant cela, Sawako n'avait pu se retenir de verser une larme. Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? La femme sentait son être se briser. Son seul et unique amour s'éloignait d'elle.

A la fin de la journée, Kazehaya était rentré plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait un dossier en main et une odeur de parfum, étranger au nez de Sawako, collé à sa chemise. Elle se crispa légèrement et Kazehaya remarqua qu'elle avait fini d'écrire ce qu'elle avait commencé ce matin.

**« - Naoki est rentré ? **_**Entamât-il pour faire parler un peu sa femme.**_** A-t-il mangé ? »**

Naoki était leur fils, même si Kazehaya ne le voyait que très peu souvent, il s'inquiétait toujours à propos de lui.

**« - Il est là et il a mangé. Shouta, à propos du divorce.. **_**Murmurait Sawako en tendant la feuille à son mari.**_** Je voudrais que l'on tienne ces conditions pour un mois. Juste un seul mois. »**

Kazehaya fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de saisir la feuille que lui tendait sa femme. Il la déplia et se mit à la lire tout en conversant avec Sawako.

**« - Désormais, appelle moi par mon nom. Nous ne serons bientôt plus que des inconnus. **_**Il soupira**_**, Quelles sont ses conditions ? »**

Sawako écarquilla les yeux, son coeur allait lâcher à tout moment et sa fierté ne la soutiendrait plus. La voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait était si cassante. Il avait l'air tellement lassé de lui parler. Elle devait faire vite ou elle craquerait devant lui.

**« - Je.. Oui, excuse moi. J'aimerais que nous gardions notre séparation pour nous. Ce mois-ci, Naoki passe son examen d'entrée au Lycée **_**K**_** et je ne veux pas qu'il soit perturbé. »**

Kazehaya s'arrêta de lire et redressa son regard sur Sawako.

**« - Oui, bien sûr. **_**Il accepta sans broncher, faisant comprendre à Sawako que cela lui semblait être une évidence.**_**Autre chose ? »**

Elle avait hoché la tête en silence. Elle prit son temps pour lui répondre cette fois-ci. Une douloureuse boule se formait dans sa gorge et de toutes ses forces, elle repoussa cette douleur. Elle ne voulait décidément pas craquer devant lui.

**« - J'aimerais que tu me brosses les cheveux. **_**Murmurait-elle**_**, comme nous le faisions avant. Tu sais, lorsque j'étais enceinte ou que je lavais mes cheveux. Tu venais toujours le faire pour moi... Pouvons-nous le faire ? Juste durant ce mois. Juste ce mois-là, par la suite, je ne demanderais plus rien. »**

Kazehaya a fixé un long moment Sawako.. Cette dernière a gardé la tête baissée et il n'avait pu réprimer un soupire d'agacement. Comment pouvait-il se dire que la femme qu'il avait aimé était devenue **_capricieuse_** ?

**« - D'accord. »**

Sur ces mots, ils s'étaient tout les deux levés et s'étaient dirigés vers leur chambre. Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de mettre en exécution leurs accords.

D'ailleurs le lendemain, tous avait l'air normal aux yeux de leur fils. Ses parents étaient assis à table, ils discutaient normalement entre eux. Il ne se doutait de rien et ne pensait pas que beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans son dos. Il fut cependant très surpris de voir ses parents sur la terrasse de leur jardin quelques temps après le dîner. Lui qui avait l'habitude de les voir chacun dans leur coin. Sa mère avait un pull sur ses épaules et son père une brosse à la main.

**« - Oh ? Ils reprennent cette habitude ? »**

Se souffla Naoki à lui-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ses parents ainsi. Avant, son père brossait souvent les cheveux de sa mère.. Mais petit à petit, cette habitude s'était effacée. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Naoki soit ainsi surpris.

Alors pour un court instant, il avait décidé de délaisser la télévision pour rejoindre ses parents. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de les voir ensemble, il voulait se joindre à eux, partager ce moment en famille.

**« - Papa, sois plus sûr de toi ! Tu risque d'abîmer les cheveux de maman sinon. »**

Se faufilant à son tour sur la terrasse, Naoki s'assit devant sa mère, une petite bouteille de lait à la main. Il avait réussi à arracher un rire à sa mère et un sourire amusé à son père. Ce genre de soirées était devenu fréquent depuis cet instant.

Kazehaya ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout les soirs après le dîné, son fils se rendait naturellement sur la terrasse. Il ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte, qu'il se rendait à présent lui-même à la salle de bain pour prendre la brosse à cheveux de sa femme..

Durant ces nuits, il avait appris que son fils était aussi populaire que lui autrefois au lycée. Il savait à présent que son fils a un meilleur ami du nom de Shintarou et qu'il avait le béguin pour une fille qui s'appelait Ringo. Il avait ensuite appris, de part son fils, que sa femme a tenté à plusieurs reprises de retrouver sa jeunesse d'antan en s'achetant des crèmes : Anti-ride. Kazehaya ne s'était pas retenu de rire et il fut surpris. Il ne savait rien à propos de sa famille. Il en était honteux.

Il se rendait compte malgré tout, que l'ambiance qui flottait dans la maison.. Avait beaucoup changé.

**« - Eh maman, tu flotte un peu dans tes robes en ce moment. Tu n'aurais pas maigri ? »**

Un matin, tout le monde était à la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Naoki avait fait cette remarque à Sawako pendant qu'elle servait les hommes de sa vie. Ses joues s'étaient mises à rosir à la remarque de son fils.. Un détail qui fit sourire Kazehaya malgré lui.

Elle avait paru gênée, elle n'avait pas cessé de dire que c'était normal : « _**à son âge**_ ». Et Kazehaya remarquait tout juste, combien la femme avec qui il avait vécu depuis si longtemps avait changé. Les cheveux qu'il brossait tous les soirs avaient légèrement ternis maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention. Le coin des yeux de Sawako étaient marqués par de légère ride et quelques mèches blanches apparaissait. Pourquoi se rendait-il compte de tout ça maintenant ? Elle avait l'air si fatiguée... Est-ce le fait d'avoir vécu avec lui ?

Après le départ de Naoki, ce fut au tour de Kazehaya. Sawako l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la sortie. Il s'était arrêté devant elle après avoir enfilé ses chaussures.

**« - Je me rends compte que nous manquions d'intimité dans cette maison. Je m'excuse. »**

Kazehaya avait soufflé ses mots en saisissant les clefs de sa voiture. Il n'attendait aucune réponse de Sawako mais il s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire que sa femme avait sur son visage.

**« - Tu vas être en retard. »**

Lui murmura-t-elle en passant une main frêle sur la joue de son mari. Sawako venait de piquer son coeur, comme autre fois. Comme la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Hésitant, il hochait la tête et s'en alla. Que lui arrivait-il ? Kazehaya était perdu. Il était persuadé de ne plus être amoureux de Sawako...

Oui, il ne l'était plus. C'est la raison première qui l'avait poussé à vouloir le divorce. Cette femme qui vivait sous le même toit que lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître. De ne l'avoir jamais aimée, c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait le divorce. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il en était sûr.

En milieu de journée, Kazehaya s'était rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de leurs accords, ce soir ils n'iront pas sur la terrasse. Naoki ne voudra sans doute pas sortir de sa chambre et il dormira sans doute sur le canapé.

Son fils le détesterait, il en était sûr. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur sa femme.. Il ne pourrait pas surprendre celle-ci en plein « étalage de crème », comme le disait Naoki.

**« - Wouah, Shouta ! Ton déjeuner a l'air délicieux aujourd'hui encore.. Si seulement ma femme pouvait faire pareil. »**

Le taquina un collègue de travail en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Kazehaya lui offrit un sourire moqueur pour répondre à sa plaisanterie.. Puis il lança un regard à son déjeuner.

C'était vrai. Ils avait partagé dix-sept ans ensemble et plus encore si on ne comptait pas le mariage. Il soupira, saisit ses baguettes et entamait son repas. C'était bon. Une fois encore, Sawako l'avait gâté, elle lui avait mis ce qu'il aimait. Comme _**toujours**_, depuis le _**début**_.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ..? »**

Souffla-t-il soudainement. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il se levait d'un coup de son siège.. Sa destination était évidente : _Il allait rejoindre sa femme_.

Kazehaya avait demandé un congé et avait foncé chez le fleuriste. En s'arrêtant là bas, il avait choisi les fleurs qui composaient autrefois, le bouquet de mariage de Sawako. Son bouquet était fleuri, il coûtait une fortune mais Kazehaya s'en moquait. Il avait commis une énorme erreur et avait pris une décision idiote.

Sur la route, il appela chez lui mais Sawako ne décrochait pas. Kazehaya avait peur qu'elle soit en train de faire ses bagages et qu'elle prévoit de retourner chez ses parents. En arrivant chez lui, il se gara maladroitement devant leur garage.

**« - Sawako ! Sawako ! Je ne veux plus divorcer ! »**

S'écria-t-il en sortant de sa voiture, le bouquet de fleurs en main. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait peur de se faire jeter. Comment allait-il faire si elle voulait poursuivre le divorce ?

Il passa la porte d'entrée et se mit à inspecter toutes les pièces de la maison, mais il ne trouvait personne. Il alla même jusqu'à aller vérifier dans les armoires si Sawako n'avait pas ramassé ses affaires.. Tout était là. Elle était peut-être sortie.

Il soupira et décida d'attendre. Kazehaya se renda alors au salon, l'air anxieux et la peur au ventre. Allait-elle revenir au moins ? Où se cachait-elle ?

**_BIP! Vous avez un nouveau message._**

Le répondeur du téléphone annonçait un message et Kazehaya se redressa lentement pour écouter ce que le téléphone allait lui annoncer.

**« - Madame Kazehaya ? C'est le Dr.Tôra à l'appareil.. »**

Kazehaya sursauta, pourquoi un docteur demandait sa femme ?

**« - Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous appelle ce mois-ci mais.. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est votre dernier mois.. Je .. » **

La suite du message fut rude, Kazehaya apprit que sa femme était en phase terminal d'un cancer. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour la sauver.. Le docteur lui présentait juste ses « excuses ». Le médecin s'en voulait de n'avoir pu convaincre Sawako de se soigner plus sérieusement. Sawako.. Sawako avait refusé les traitements car elle savait que son mariage était en péril. Elle ne voulait pas forcer son mari à rester près d'elle.

Prit de vertige, d'un manque d'oxygène soudain.. Kazehaya délaissa le répondeur et le bouquet pour se rendre à la terrasse du jardin. Sa femme.. Cette femme qu'il avait mal aimé.. Qu'il avait osé considérer comme une inconnue..

Il déglutit, retint un sanglot et poussa de toutes ses forces la porte vitrée de la terrasse du jardin et là il la vit. Assise sur la chaise qui lui avait été réservée tous les soirs avant aujourd'hui..

**« - Sawako.. »**

Une larme puis une autre glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'il s'avançait à petit pas vers sa femme.

**« - Je suis tellement désolé.. Tellement désolé. J'ai prétendu être ton mari depuis si longtemps et je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout.. **_**Il s'avançait vers la femme d'un pas hésitant,**_** Sawako, s'il te plaît. Jusqu'à la fin. Laisse moi.. »**

Un sanglot retint ses derniers mots et il tomba à genoux devant Sawako.. Son visage était inondé de larmes. Du point de vue de Sawako, on aurait dit un enfant. Avec délicatesse elle redressa son visage vers le sien et elle sourit tendrement à son aimé. Elle voulait qu'il termine sa phrase.

**« - Laisse moi.. T-Te supporter dans la vie, comme.. Dans la maladie. »**

Sur ses paroles, le couple se mit à pleurer. Kazehaya prit Sawako dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas de la journée. Il la garda dans ses bras, il se rendait compte de la beauté qu'elle possédait même après tout ce temps. Depuis le début, il se trompait. Depuis le début, il était amoureux d'elle.. Depuis le **début**.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sawako s'était éteinte dans les bras de Kazehaya. Il n'avait pas bougé de la terrasse du jardin, il avait gardé sa femme contre lui. C'est Naoki qui les a découvert, c'est aussi lui qui a contacté l'hôpital... Mais bien évidemment, c'était trop tard.

Comme prévu, Naoki ne fut pas informé du divorce qui devait avoir lieu. Sawako avait laissé une lettre derrière elle, qui disait qu'elle voulait que Kazehaya garde cette image de « _**mari amoureux**_ » aux yeux de Naoki.

Les années ont passé et ce fut au tour de Naoki de se lier à une femme. Les lois sacrées du mariage allaient être prononcées sur sa femme et lui.

**« - Papa, tu as un conseil à me donner ? Je vais me marier quand même. **_**Murmura Naoki à son père.**_**»**

Le vieil homme noua le noeud de son fils et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

**« - Respecte tes engagements mon fils. Se lier à une femme c'est tenir ses promesses, ne fais pas d'erreur.»**

_**Ne sois pas comme moi, tiens ta promesse.**_ Se privait de soufflait Kazehaya à son fils.

**_Je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._**


End file.
